What if Ashfur lived?
by DawnstarXGraystreak-Graykit
Summary: What if Ashfur had lived and he and Squirrelflight got closer after Brambleclaw started to hate her and Ashfur and her have kits and they become apart of this all new prophecy?
1. Chapter 1 Allegainces

THUNDERCAN

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

Foxpaw-reddish tabby tom

Icepaw-white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine) Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Olivepaw

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices:

Owlpaw-light brown tabby tom

Olivepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchpaw-dark gray tom

Redpaw-mottled brown and ginger tom

Flamepaw-ginger tom

Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpaw-cream-furred she-cat

Queens:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors:

Tornear-tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Willowclaw-gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw-mottled gray tom

Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Swallowpaw-dark gray she-cat

Thistlepaw-long-haired white tom

Sedgepaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Queens: None listed

Elders:

Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors:

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Graymist-pale gray tabby

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Robinpaw

Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Copperpaw

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Minnowpaw-dark gray she-cat

Pebblepaw-mottled gray tom

Nettlepaw-dark brown tabby tom

Robinpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Copperpaw-dark ginger she-cat

Mallowpaw-light brown tabby tom

Sneezepaw-gray-and-white tom

Queens: Icewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom


	2. Chapter 2 Porluge

Proluge:

"WHAT?!!?" Brambleclaw spat," NOT OUR KITS?" Squirrelfligh shook her head,"No sadly to say they are my sister's leafpool's and Crowfeather." Squirrelflight said sadly. "Shut up! You lied to me and every one I'll never forgive you for this ever Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw hissed stomping of leaving Squirrelflight alone. _Mph! She must of lied that she loved me to! _Brambleclaw thought.


End file.
